Speed Break
|love_interest(s)= |friends= *Pocahontas *Orchard Punch *Noir Humor *Artemis Pluma *Blueshift Garnet |enemies= |body= |hair= |eyes= |speed_trail= A lightning bolt shaped trail with the colors of her mane and tail |image2=Speed Break's Cutie Mark.png |caption2=A cloud with a light blue, blue, and navy blue lightning bolt }}Speed Break is a hedgehog/pony hybrid and the fifth child and third daughter of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. She is the younger sister of Zip Lightning, Reading Rainboom, and Cloudy Pace, the twin sister of Rainy Storm, and the older sister of Overcast Thunder, Prism, and Speedbolt. She's the cousin of Hip Hedgehog, Maninder Hedgehog, Burly Hedgehog, and Alexander Hedgehog. She is part of the Protectors of Equestria and the leader of the new Elements of Harmony, replacing her mother's Element of Loyalty. She represents the Element of Fidelity. Characteristics and Biography Speed Break inherited both of her parents speed and can easily surpass the sound barrier. It's likely possible that she can even surpass both of her parents speed, but her low stamina prevents her from doing so. She also has enhanced reflexes and can quickly dodge objects. Speed Break works as an acrobatic athlete and performs in shows where she shows off her acrobatic skills, such as dodging objects, flying through rings and obstacles, and other sorts of acts. She's great at balance and is very agile. She hardly ever gets dizzy, but she does get a bit tired easily due to low stamina. Speed Break has the ability to perform the Sonic Rainboom, a trait inherited from her mother. She rarely does this, however, as it requires a lot of energy. Her energy drains easily and likely has a birth defect that causes her low stamina and short stature. Personality Speed Break is the spitting image of both of her parents; bold, brash, cocky, and fiercely loyal. She shares most of her personality traits from her parents, but she does have some of her own as well. Speed Break has a bit of a short-temper. She's quick to anger, especially if her friends are harmed. Despite this, she has great sportsmanship and can accept when she has lost, except when she knows her opponent has cheated. She believes in fairness and respect. Speed Break is a bit awkward in social situations, but not to the point of a full-on introverted. She is very sociable and a good friend to be around. She is highly loyal and faithful to her friends and family, thus is why she was rewarded to Element of Fidelity, the new Element of Loyalty. Relationships Gallery Speed Break/Gallery Trivia *Speed Break is one of the oldest SonDash OCs the creator had and has kept most of her appearance throughout the years. *Originally, she wasn't meant to be a main character in Whirlingverse, but it was changed because the creator loved her design too much and felt like she would fit better than the other characters she had in mind. *Speed Break shares the same blood color as her father, but does not seem to experience any of the negative side effects that come with it (she does not experience a werehog transformation, aggression, vomiting, etc). *Speed Break is sometimes confused for a boy because her mane obscures her eyelashes and overall has an androgynous appearance. Category:Whirlingverse Characters Category:Ponies Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrids Category:SonDash Children Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Main NG Character Category:Next Gen Characters